Sisters
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: A series of one-shots highlighting the relationship between Lin Beifong and her younger sister, Suyin Beifong. These oneshots are not in chronological order, but show different moments in the sisters' lives. Some of the oneshots will be AU.
1. Prologue: The New Baby

_Sisters_

_Prologue: The New Baby_

Six year old Lin Beifong looked up when Katara emerged from her mother's room. "Can I see Mommy now?" Lin asked.

Katara nodded. Lin scampered into the room. "Mommy, what's that?" Lin asked, immediately noticing the small bundle in her mother's arms.

"Lin, meet your little sister, Suyin Beifong," Toph replied, with an exhausted smile. "We'll call her Su for short."

"I'm gonna be the best big sister ever," Lin replied, happily.

Toph smiled and said, "I'm sure you will, Lin."

Lin grinned and then asked, "Mommy, why won't Su look at me?"

"She can't see yet," Toph replied.

Then Lin asked, "Mommy, when will I be able to play with Su?"

"Not until she's older," Toph replied.

Lin nodded reluctantly. "How much older?" Lin asked.

"Well, if you're very gentle, maybe when she's six months, but at most three years," Toph replied.

Lin sighed. "That's forever," the small child whined.

Toph laughed. "You said that I was still pregnant with Su," Toph grinned.

Lin smiled at her mother. "Can I hold her? I'll be really gentle," Lin promised.

Toph carefully handed Su to her older sister and watched as Lin smiled softly. "Remember me, Su?" She asked. "I've been waiting forever to finally meet you. But now you're here and maybe one day we can drive our cousins crazy."

"And by cousins, you mean, mother," Toph smirked.

Lin smiled innocently at her mother. Toph grinned and said, "I love you, my little badergmoles."


	2. The Aftermath

_The Aftermath_

"Lin, are you alright?" Su demanded as she threw her arms around her older sister. Su had killed the combustion bender, P'li, because it was the only way to save her older sister. Unfortunately, Zaheer had gotten away with Korra. Thankfully, a few minutes ago they had rescued her.

"Su, relax, I'm fine," Lin said in her usual gruff manner.

Su merely tightened her grip on her sister. "Su, you can let go now," Lin murmured.

"Lin, I was so scared," Su babbled. "That I was going to lose you. When I was banished, all I knew was that I was probably never ever going to see you again and when you arrived in Zaofu, I was thrilled. And then when you went to distract the combustion bender, I was so scared that she was going to kill you."

"Hey, you know as well as I that it takes a lot more than a third-eyed freak to take down a Beifong," Lin replied, trying to get Su to calm down.

Su nodded shakily. Lin sighed. "Su, look, I'm sorry that I put myself in danger like that, but I… I couldn't let you get hurt and I knew that you'd have my back and you'd figure out a way to beat that combustion bender."

Su smiled at her older sister.

Lin grinned back. "So, it's been long enough that most of the witnesses from that fight thirty years ago are either dead or too old to remember," she began. "And that means that you can visit me in Republic City."

"And you'll come visit me in Zaofu?" Su demanded. "Without waiting thirty years this time, Lin?"

"Yes, Lin replied, "hopefully, next time I take a vacation, I'll stop by for a visit."

"And maybe Mom will be there," Su added.

"Does she do anything weird to that giant statue of her?" Lin asked.

"No, why?" Su asked.

"Seriously, Mom?" Lin yelled, glaring at the sky. "You torment me with altering the statues, but do nothing to Su?"

"She does however, sometimes sabotage my dancing stuff," Su admitted.


	3. The Equalists

_The Equalists_

Lin Beifong found her younger sister, staring at the city. "Republic City hasn't changed that much," Su commented.

"You've been gone longer than you realize, Su," Lin replied evenly. "The city has changed. Asami's father was a criminal, in league with the Equalists."

"I heard about that," Su said. "Eliminating bending is just ridiculous. That would take Mom's sight."

"I lost my bending," Lin said suddenly.

Su gasped. "Oh gosh, Lin, that had to have been terrible," Su exclaimed, stunned.

"I couldn't let Amon get Korra," Lin explained.

"You care about her," Su replied. "Just as you care about those kids of Tenzin's."

"They _saved_ my life," Lin pointed out. "If it hadn't been for them, let's just say I don't think we'd be having this conversation."

"A world where Lin Beifong does not exist?" Su mused thoughtfully. "Hmm, that's strange, when I was younger I would have given anything for that kind of world…"

"Hey!" Lin huffed.

"But now I don't think I could stand to lose you again," Su finished, appeasing her sister.

"You never lost me, Su," Lin replied. "I was the one who lost you. In fact, during the Equalist Revolution, I was so glad no one knew about you—here in Republic City. If Amon had gotten you, spirits, I would have, I don't think I'd deal with the fact that I failed to keep my little sister safe too well."

Su smiled at her older sister. "Just try to take a vacation once in a while, Lin," she advised.

"Actually, I'm thinking of retiring again, this time permanently, and just staying on Air Temple Island to help Korra in her recovery," Lin replied. "Honestly, I can't stand President Raiko anymore—not that I could stand him before—and really the sole officer I know I can trust is Mako. Besides, I sort of self-appointed myself as the Avatar's bodyguard and I'd rather get out of Republic City and see the world. Plus, I'll be able to get to Zaofu more often if I'm not the Chief of Police anymore."

"But I thought you loved your job," Su began.

"Nah, it's more of a hassle," Lin replied. "I like fighting crime, but I hate dealing with the press all the time plus they're constantly asking about the Avatar and pointing out how low her poll numbers are. They don't realize just how sick Korra became after that fight with Zaheer."

Su nodded silently.


	4. A Beifong Reunion (AU)

_A Beifong Reunion_

Lin Beifong turned to leave the police station. Unfortunately, Korra had not recovered from the Red Lotus's attempt on her life and had died. No one knew where the next Avatar was currently or if he or she would even be born. Suyin was still unaware of Korra's passing and Lin decided that she had to tell her younger sister. "Detective Mako, Captain Saikhan? You two are in charge," she murmured.

"Of course, Chief," Saikhan replied.

Mako frowned. "Chief, is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm just taking a quick vacation to go visit my baby sister," Lin replied.

"She was just here—two weeks ago," Mako replied.

"I spent thirty years not speaking to Su," Lin replied. "I need to spend more time with her—life is too short."

Lin soon reached Zaofu. "It's just me, Su," Lin said carefully.

"How's Korra?" Su asked anxiously.

Lin closed her eyes. "She's gone, Su," Lin whispered.

Su gasped. "Lin, you're lying," she blurted.

Lin shook her head. "Asami took Korra to meet the Fire Lord and see if any of the healers from the Fire Nation could help her," Lin explained. "Korra apparently escaped the doctors and healers and jumped into a volcano. That's what I heard. I don't know if that story is true. But she is dead."

The two sisters turned to head inside, united in grief. "If the next Avatar is ever born, I'll teach them Earth, Sand, and Metalbending. Bolin can teach them Lavabending," Lin said as evenly as she could.

Then Lin froze. "Did you just Earthbend?" She asked.

Su shook her head. "Did you?" Su replied.

Lin shook her head. They both turned. "Mom!" They yelled, running over to their mother.

"Amazing, you two are together and you're not killing each other," Toph Beifong joked. "Are you sure you're my daughters?"

Lin and Su laughed along with their mother. "Yes, we're sure," Lin finally said. "You have Opal to thank for us getting along."

"I always knew that girl was special, Su," Toph said, turning her attention to her younger child. "Now where is my granddaughter?"

"She is being trained as an Air Nomad, Mom," Su replied. "She's an Airbender now."

"Really, a Beifong's a Twinkletoes IV?" Toph quipped.

"You mean Twinkletoes VIII," Lin corrected. "Twinkletoes 2.0 has four kids. And Bumi's an Airbender now too. There's also Jinora's new boyfriend, Kai—Tenzin's not too happy about that."


	5. School

_School_

"Don't go," three-year-old Suyin Beifong whined, attaching herself to her older sister's leg.

"Su, let go," nine-year-old Lin Beifong replied, unprying the small child from her leg and plopping her in her toddler seat.

Toph entered the dining room, with two stone bowls. "Eat up, girls," she ordered. Everything in the Beifong household was made of either metal or rock so Toph could "see" it.

The two sisters ate. "Lin, please, please, don't go," Su begged.

"I have to," Lin replied.

"Mom, make Lin stay home," Su said, turning to their mother.

"Sorry, squirt, Lin has to go to school," Toph replied.

"Why?" Su demanded.

Toph waved her hand in front of her face. "When I'm home, someone has to read the police reports to me," she said.

Su nodded—she and Lin had a bad habit of _forgetting_ that their mother was blind, just like everyone else in the family did.


	6. Nightmares

_Nightmares_

Three year old Su Beifong toddled into the living room where her big sister was cleaning up their toys. Their mother had to work late—she was really close to catching Yakone and had left nine-year-old Lin in charge. "Lin-Lin?" Su called.

"Su, what are you doing up?" Lin asked, frowning.

"I had a bad dream," the three year old admitted.

Lin's frown deepened. "I'm sorry," Su turned to leave.

"Su," Lin called. "Come here."

Su crawled over to her big sister. Lin pulled Su onto her lap. "I'm not mad at you," Lin said carefully. "I'm upset that you had a bad dream."

Su nodded, sniffling. "Do you wanna tell me about it?" Lin asked.

"A masked man killed you," Su sobbed out. She then trotted into their mother's home office and returned, handing Lin the wanted poster of Amon. "This is the guy who killed you."

"Amon's not going to kill me, _I promise_," Lin vowed.

* * *

Almost forty years later, Lin sat on the ground in front of Amon. "Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending," Amon offered.

"I'll never tell you anything, you monster," Lin snarled.

Amon soon took Lin's bending and as she collapsed, Lin recalled Su's nightmare. While she didn't _physically_ die, a part of Lin had died the instant she lost her bending.


	7. Save the Air Nation

_Save the Air Nation_

Lin and Su stood outside the airship they'd be taking to the Northern Air Temple. Everyone else was on board. Lin's nephews and brother-in-law had told both sisters to be careful. "We will," the two responded.

"We'll find a way to save Opal," Lin promised Su as they boarded the airship. "I promise."

Su only nodded. "I shouldn't have let her go," Su repeated numbly. "I put my daughter in danger."

"You had no way of knowing that Zaheer would go after his fellow Airbenders," Lin replied. "Besides, I am just as much to blame. I'm the one who told Opal to tell you she wanted to study with Tenzin and the other Airbenders."

Su smiled weakly. "I kinda figured that part out, Lin," she whispered. "But I'm so worried about her."

"Don't be," Lin replied. "We _will_ save Opal and we'll save the rest of the Airbenders."

Su nodded. "You're right, we will," she finally said.

Lin grinned at her younger sister. "I'm glad you agree, let's go," she quipped.

Su rolled her eyes and punched her sister's upper arm.


	8. Enter The Void AU Ending

_Enter the Void (AU Ending)_

"We're pinned down," Su told Lin.

"I'm going to draw her fire," Lin replied. "You take her out."

"Lin, no," Su begged.

Lin smiled gently at her younger sister and, cupping her face, murmured, "I love you."

Lin leapt away from their hiding spot, yelling, "Come and get me, you third eye freak!"

For a while, Lin was successfully able to hold her own against P'li. Then Lin created a rock wall and when it was destroyed, the force of the blast sent her reeling to the edge of the cliff. Groaning, she struggled to sit up as P'li blasted her again and, with a single scream, Lin disappeared over the edge of the cliff.

"LIN!" Su screamed, tears streaming down her face as she lunged for P'li. She quickly bent her armor over the combustion bender's head and then went after Zaheer—that was what Lin would want her to do.

After Zaheer escaped, Su went searching for her sister.

She found Kuvira and Tonraq, cradling Lin's body. "No," Su whispered, sinking to her knees and crawling over to where the trio was sitting.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't save her," Kuvira murmured, seeing the pain in her leader's eyes.

Su took a deep breath and angrily wiped her tears away. "We rescue Korra and bring those bastards to justice," she snarled in rage. She would mourn for Lin later.

The others exchanged a glance and then nodded. After Korra was rescued, they all returned to Republic City for the funeral of Chief Lin Beifong. The rest of Su's family all came from Zaofu to join the matriarch of the clan. Toph, who had been in Zaofu when the news of Lin's death arrived, accompanied them.

After the funeral, Lin's ashes were gathered and taken to Zaofu, where they were buried alongside two children that Su had miscarried after the birth of her youngest living child, Wing. A few months later, a statue of Lin erected in the city with an inscription on the base that read, "Lin Beifong, beloved daughter and sister, and a founding member of the Metal Clan."

Su missed her sister terribly.

* * *

Republic City changed drastically. A few criminals became bolder with Lin gone, but the vast majority either left the city or their life of crime behind. On the day of Lin's funeral, no crimes were committed. The Triads of Republic City had all feared and respected Lin.

* * *

It wasn't for another two months that Jinora earned her tattoos. This was mostly because everyone was still reeling over the fact that Lin had died. Out of Tenzin's kids, Meelo was the most torn up over Lin's death. After all, she was his hero.


	9. Carriage Ride

_Carriage Ride_

Twelve year old Lin and six year old Su scowled as they climbed into the two passenger carriage. "Su, you're sitting on Lin's lap," Toph ordered from her seat.

The two girls groaned and Su climbed onto her sister's lap. "Where are we going?" Lin asked.

"We, I, have a meeting with Fire Lord Zuko," Toph replied. "You two are going to join Princess Izumi and her nanny."

"We don't need a Nanny!" The two girls protested.

"Plus Izumi's the oldest of us," Lin added.

"Shut your traps before I make you two walk to the palace," Toph snapped, rubbing her forehead. "I don't need you two arguing with me or each other right now. I'd rather wait until during the talks for my headache to start."

The girls nodded and sulked the rest of the way to the palace.


	10. Opal's Future

_Opal's Future_

After Jinora's tattooing ceremony, there was a feast in the new Airbending Master's honor. Lin tried to stay calm but she was also keeping any eye for any reporters. If they arrived, she, Su, Opal, and Asami would take Korra inside while Tenzin, Jinora, Lord Zuko, and President Raiko kept the reporters occupied.

"Aunt Lin!" Opal called.

Lin jogged over to where her sister and niece were sitting. "Hello, Opal," Lin grinned at her niece. "Hi Su."

"So, are you working or something?" Su teased.

"Sort of," Lin replied. "I'm just watching out for the press."

Su glanced over at Korra and nodded in agreement.

Then Lin asked, "Opal, what are you going to do?"

Opal shrugged. "I'm not sure if I want to continue my Airbending training here or if I want to finish up training at home," Opal replied.

Su said, "Opal, I'll be fine with whatever you decide."

Then Lin said, "Opal, if you stay here on Air Temple Island, you can come visit me anytime in Republic City. However, I ask that before you come into the city, you radio the police station—I'll give you the number later—and ask for Chief Beifong to meet you at the docks. Or radio my home number—I'll give you that number as well."

"Lin, you're being overprotective," Su murmured.

"Just because we've defeated Amon, that doesn't mean the Equalist threat is gone," Lin replied. "I will not gamble with the lives of my family."

"What's the Equalist threat?" Opal asked.

"The Equalists were a group of people who sought to eliminate bending from the world," Lin replied. "Many here in Republic City suffered for it and lost their bending—including most of my top officers and myself. Plus Korra lost her bending temporarily. But, actually, that's not the only reason I am insisting on giving you a police escort, in the form of my person, Opal. I also don't want any of the Republic City Triads giving you a hard time. Even though most of them lost their bending, some members of the Triads, included three members of the Triple Threat Triad, evaded capture by the Equalists."

As Lin spoke, Su reached over and touched the top of her sister's hand. Lin smiled softly at her younger sister after finishing explaining who and what the Equalists were.

Opal nodded. "What if I train here on Air Temple Island and every so often, I spend the night with you, Aunt Lin?" Opal suggested.

Lin smiled. "That's fine with me," Lin replied, hugging her niece.

Opal smiled happily at her aunt and then Lin and Opal both turned to Su. "You'll look out for her, Lin?" Su asked.

"If any of the Triads so much as lay a hand on her or even look at her wrong, they will wish they weren't born," Lin vowed.

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Lin said, turning to her niece. "Being Su's only daughter and everything."

Opal nodded. "Aunt Lin, what will happen to Bolin?" She asked.

"I might let him join the Republic City Police as the Lavabending officer. I'd assign him and Mako to cases together," Lin replied. "But if he ever hurts you, he will regret it."

Opal nodded rapidly.


	11. The Great Uniter Part 1

**_A/N: The next three chapters are AU from Enemy at the Gates. The Battle of Zaofu does NOT occur in this version of events._**

* * *

_The Great Uniter: Part 1_

"Saikhan, let me know the instant the delegation from Zaofu arrives," Lin ordered. She had made him stay at the hotel where most of the delegates were staying to inform Su that Lin was hoping to meet up with her younger sister before the end of the evening.

Lin, unfortunately, had a big lead on a Triad drug operation, and she was going to break that up before Su arrived. The last thing she needed was some idiot trying to get Su into trouble—that had nearly happened the last time Su was in town.

Su had called two days ago and said she'd be coming into town for Prince Wu's upcoming coronation.

The coronation went well until Kuvira stood up to make a speech. "Growing up with Suyin Beifong in Zaofu, I learned that the idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next was archaic, and that technology and innovation should be what drives a nation forward. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray. It's taken me _three_ _years_ to get it back on track, and there's no way that I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I'd like to make an announcement to the world. The Earth Kingdom is no more and from here on out, this man has no authority," Kuvira began.

The crowd gasped as Wu protested. "Wait, what? But I just got the royal brooch."

Kuvira continued, "I have created a new Earth Empire, and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for _my _people."

Kuvira's supporters stood up. "All hail the Great Uniter!"

"And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing…anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way will be crushed," Kuvira finished.

Su later went to talk to Kuvira. "We need to talk," Su began.

"Can you give us the room please?" Kuvira dismissed Bolin, who slunk out of the room, wearing his 'please-get-along-ladies' grin.

"I've met with the world leaders and I've come as their representative," Su began.

"So now you're taking an interest in world affairs?" Kuvira accused. "A little late, isn't it? When the Queen fell and everyone was asking you to help keep the Earth Kingdom from falling apart, all you wanted to do was hide in Zaofu and let others deal with the consequences."

"That's hardly fair. I didn't want to seize power from myself, which is what you've done. I'm telling you, for the good of everyone, you have to step down," Su replied.

"I stepped _up_," Kuvira replied. "I provide stability and equality. Tell your world leaders to stay out of Earth Empire business. We won't accept their handpicked dictator."

"What makes you so different?" Su demanded. "You're just another tyrant. And don't pretend the people put you there. I know what happens to cities who don't want to hand over control to you."

"Then you know what's coming for Zaofu," Kuvira threatened.

Su grabbed Kuvira's wrist. "Kuvira, what happened to you? What happened to the sweet little girl I raised?" Su asked sadly.

Kuvira yanked her arm free. "She _grew_ up, _I grew up_," Kuvira snapped, exiting the room.

Su stood silently and watched Kuvira leave. "What's taking Suyin so long?" Fire Lord Izumi asked, her closest friend, Lin Beifong, who was also Suyin's older sister.

Lin shrugged and she and the Fire Lord found Suyin, standing, staring at the door through which Kuvira had just exited. "Suyin?" Lin called. "Suyin, look at me. What's going on? You're freaking me out."

"She threatened me," Su mumbled. "She threatened my home. Everything I ever worked for—she'll attack us."

Lin immediately understood. "Kuvira doesn't understand," Lin murmured. "It's not that we necessarily want an Earth King or Queen, it's the tradition of the role's existence that's important to the people."

Su nodded shakily against her sister's shoulder. "Come on, you're staying at my apartment," Lin pulled Su out of the hotel.

"I'll inform the rest of the world leaders of Kuvira's threat," Izumi said. "And here I was hoping I'd be able to say I was the first Fire Lord in over a hundred years to not have to fight."

Lin grinned shakily at her best friend. "What do you mean?" Lin asked.

"Lin, every Fire Lord before me, including my own father had to fight, and if Kuvira even thinks of invading the Fire Nation, we will stop her," Izumi vowed. "I'll, unfortunately, have to call an actual war meeting." She gagged.

The two sisters grinned and Lin carried her sister back to her apartment. "Su, do you remember when you were eight years old and you got into that fight against that kid who called Mom a slut and then broke my arm?" Lin asked.

Su nodded. "And I was kicked out of school," Su began.

"Actually, Mom bailed you out because you were sticking up for your family," Lin corrected. "Do you remember what you said?"

"Don't ever insult my family again or I'll snap you in half?" Su guessed.

"Spot on," Lin grinned.

"Next time you see Kuvira, tell her that I said if she ever threatens you again I'll snap _her _in half," Lin murmured.

Su sighed. "Su, what's wrong?" Lin asked.

"She's marrying Baatar," Su murmured. "She'll be Kuvira Beifong."

"Not if I disown Baatar," Lin replied.

"But you're his aunt," Su countered.

"And head of the Beifong household," Lin reminded her younger sister.

"Which automatically makes you head of the Metal Clan," Su realized. "Loophole!" She cheered.

"What did I miss?" Lin turned and stared at her younger sister.

"Well, the Beifong family is the head of the Metal Clan, and you're the head of the Beifong household, which automatically makes you the head of the clan," Su explained. "I can't sign Kuvira's treaty—only you can."

"I'm not signing anything," Lin replied stubbornly.

Su grinned at her sister. "I can't wait to see the look on Kuvira's face when I tell her I _can't_ sign the treaty," Su said.

"Snap a picture and send it to me," Lin added, grinning happily at her younger sister.


	12. The Great Uniter Part 2

_The Great Uniter: Part 2_

"This is an emergency," the guard on duty radioed Suyin and her family. They raced to the main part of the city on the tram that Baatar Senior had once designed.

Suyin was smirking, despite the danger that Zaofu was in. "Mom, Kuvira's going to destroy us," Wei began.

"Actually, I have a loophole on Kuvira that she didn't know about," Su replied. "A loophole that we're about to exploit."

"What loophole is that?" Baatar asked.

"The head of the Beifong household _is_ the head of the Metal Clan," Su revealed.

"But Aunt Lin doesn't even live in Zaofu," Wing replied.

"Nowhere does it say that the head of household has to live here," Su replied. "Besides, if that were true, then Lin and I would have to live in Gaoling upon becoming head of household."

Huan grinned. "So what does this mean—you know, for Zaofu?" He asked.

"It means Kuvira will have to pack up and head to Republic City," Su grinned. "Of course, we'll send a picture of her reaction to Lin before she gets there."

Su exited Zaofu and waited. "Hello, Bolin, I need to speak to Kuvira," Su said formally.

Kuvira looked up, shocked as Su entered the makeshift study on board the train. "We need to talk," Su began.

"Ugh, Suyin, we've already discussed this, just sign the treaty," Kuvira groaned.

"I can't," Su replied.

"Yes, you can, just take a pen, and put it to the paper," Kuvira replied.

"No, I legally can't sign the treaty, I'm _not_ the leader of the Metal Clan," Su revealed.

"Wait, what?!" Kuvira did a spit take while Su's former son fainted. Su grinned and whipped out a camera, snapping a quick picture, before shoving the device back into her pocket.

"As you know, it is the Beifong household who is head of the Metal Clan," Su continued.

"What's that got to do with who signs the treaty?" Kuvira demanded.

"Who's head of the Beifong household?" Su asked.

"Your sister, you have got to be kidding me!" Kuvira groaned.

Su snickered. "So, looks like you're going back to Republic City, enjoy the trip," Su said, snapping a few more pictures and then running off the train.

She soon sent the pictures to Lin, keeping a copy of each for herself.


	13. The Great Uniter Part 3

_The Great Uniter: Part 3_

Lin leaned back, relaxed, and set her legs on her desk. She had had copies of the photos from Kuvira's little surprise in Zaofu made and sent them to the newspaper office. They were secretly pretending to have a story ready from those pictures, which Lin was going to use against Kuvira.

"What are you doing, Chief Beifong?" President Raiko entered the office.

She quickly assumed a more professional pose. "Let's just say I have some blackmail on Kuvira," Lin smirked. "She'll be back in Republic City."

"Why?" Raiko demanded. "She has _no_ reason to come here—she's going after Zaofu."

"Which I am technically the leader of," Lin revealed. "The Metal Clan is led by the Beifong household, and as head of the Beifong household, that makes me leader of the Metal Clan."

President Raiko left the office as Kuvira arrived. Kuvira threw the treaty on the desk. "Just sign the document and I'll leave," Kuvira snapped.

Lin merely relaxed and said, "No."

Kuvira glared. Lin grabbed her phone. "Hello? Yes, publish those pictures and that story," she pretended to call the newspaper office.

"What pictures?" Kuvira asked.

"The pictures Su took of you when you learned you had to come back here," Lin smirked evilly.

Kuvira growled and turned to leave the office and the city.

Lin hung up the phone and caught Kuvira's wrist. "You will _NEVER_ be a Beifong," Lin snapped. "I don't approve of your engagement."

"I _don't_ need your approval," Kuvira snapped.

"Yes, you do," Lin replied. "Any marriage in the Beifong family must be approved by the head of household. And I don't approve of you marrying my nephew."

"Half-nephew," Kuvira snapped.

"Half-nephew, nephew, same thing," Lin shrugged.

"How can you claim you care about Baatar when you haven't been in his life ever before?" Kuvira snapped.

Lin growled. "Do not bring up the fight my sister and I resolved the last time I was in Zaofu," Lin snapped.

Kuvira glared at Lin. "It's still true," Kuvira muttered.

Lin rubbed her forehead. "Do you even _know_ why I was absent from Baatar's life?" Lin asked, motioning for Kuvira to sit down.

Kuvira shook her head. "Thirty-three years ago, I received a radio transmission that there was a robbery underway on the corner of Fifth and Harbor as the suspect vehicle headed south on Howl Boulevard," Lin began. "I responded and arrested the two men. I attempted to arrest Su, but she cut the wire, giving me these scars. We met with our mother who banished Su. I was angered by the knowledge that Su was "getting away" with her crime. However, in the long run, it was for the best. And so for the next thirty years, I didn't talk to Su. I tried to cut her completely out of my life."

"You basically held this fight over Su's head for thirty years?" Kuvira asked, stunned.

Lin nodded. "Why don't you approve you of me marrying Baatar?" Kuvira switched the topic back to her engagement.

"Honestly, Baatar might not be ready for such a big step," Lin said. "I need proof that he is ready to care and provide for you."

Kuvira nodded. "But that's not fair," she griped.

"Suck it up, Kuvira," Lin replied. "Baatar can't just go charging into marrying you. That would be a disaster for both of you."

"I don't care," Kuvira snapped.

"Why is that?" Lin asked.

Lin retracted the metal from her shoes, secretly. "I love him!" Kuvira cried.

Lin stood up. "Send in Baatar, I need to speak with him," stated Lin. "Just stay out of trouble, Kuvira. I'd hate to have to arrest you."

Baatar soon entered. "Aunt Lin," he greeted the police chiefly snarkily.

"Drop the attitude, kid," she snapped. "Or so help me, I will put you over my knee."

Baatar glared. "How do you feel about Kuvira?" Lin asked. "Honestly."

"She's a good leader," Baatar replied.

"Do you love her?" Lin asked.

"Yes," Baatar replied. "I had been in love with her since before you had arrived in Zaofu. I hated sneaking around my parents to see her."

Lin rubbed her forehead. She still didn't approve of the relationship. "Why were you sneaking around?" She asked.

"They told me I couldn't court Kuvira," Baatar replied.

"When did this start?" Lin continued.

"When I was fourteen and we bumped into each other," Baatar replied. "I fell for her then."

"So, you're telling me that you deliberately disobeyed your parents multiple times to be with Kuvira and even ran away?" Lin asked.

Baatar nodded. "Yep, you're Su's kid, alright," Lin laughed.

Baatar glared at his aunt. Lin took a deep breath. "Why didn't your parents want you to be with Kuvira?" Lin asked.

"Kuvira had to protect the whole clan, they didn't want me to "distract" her," he muttered angrily.

"Baatar, I can't speak for your mother, but I don't think Su necessarily _disapproved_, but wanted what she thought was _best_," Lin murmured. "Kuvira had a job. And if she was romantically involved with you, it might put you in danger. If Kuvira couldn't protect you, and something happened, I doubt she'd forgive herself."

Kuvira, who had been sitting silently in the room, spoke up. "Your aunt is right, Baatar," she murmured. "I don't want anything to happen to you." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Alright, be lovey-dovey somewhere other than my office or the police station," Lin snapped annoyed.

Kuvira rolled her eyes. Then Lin asked, "Kuvira, what do you even see in Baatar? He's kind of a wuss."

"Hey!" Baatar yelled. "That's _not_ true."

"You never saw the photos?" Lin asked, showing the couple the photos of their reaction to the news that _she_ was the head of the Metal Clan.

"Wait, where am I?" Baatar asked.

"Passed out on the floor," Lin said cheerfully. "How did you wake him anyway?"

"I think I slapped him," Kuvira replied.


End file.
